


is it too late to say that i wanted to stay a little while longer?

by TyphoonMonsoon



Series: the thrilling adventures of dom jungwoo [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunion Sex, Smut, Sub Yukhei, dom jungwoo, handjobs, jungwoo is heavensent and yukhei is whipped as hell, please boys you're in a church at least say father instead of daddy, prepixx's wedding, slight angst, slight degradation, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyphoonMonsoon/pseuds/TyphoonMonsoon
Summary: They wanted all the time in the world to themselves. They rarely got what they wanted.





	is it too late to say that i wanted to stay a little while longer?

**Author's Note:**

> GRAMMATICAL ERRORS AND LAME ATTEMPT ON HUMOR ARE ON ME FOR WRITING THIS IN ONE SHOT AT 1 AM.
> 
> title: elastic hearts - reality club

Yukhei straightened his jacket nervously. It wasn't even the main event yet and his hands were already sweating, a sure sign of anxiety.

"You'll be fine."

Yukhei turned to Ten, who was sitting cross-legged on his left. "How would you know that?"

Ten scoffed with an exaggerated volume and rolled his eyes, receiving an eyebrow raise from Kun. "For fuck's sake, Xuxi, the whole world knows you're whipped for each other. Do you really think he wouldn't kiss you like a touch starved man five minutes into seeing you looking like this? Hell, I bet he'd even initiate a quickie."

"Ten," Kun warned. "We're at a wedding."

"Perfect! Sets the mood better. Love is in the air, ya'll."

Yukhei was thankful all their leader did was sigh and not lunge across him to strangle Ten's neck, because being in the middle of their fight might ruin his suit and Yukhei couldn't afford that—not when he's meeting Jungwoo for the first time in months.

He's not complaining about promoting with WayV—he's grateful for his team and he loved his members a lot, but it's just... He missed Jungwoo from time to time, and by time to time he meant everyday. They still chat through Kakao and facetime at least once a week, twice if their schedules were feeling merciful and the stars aligned, but Yukhei couldn't help but feel a big part of him is missing without Jungwoo.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Dejun patted his knee. The younger craned his neck to look at him from across Kun and mouthed, 'they're here.'

Yukhei felt every muscles in his body tense. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself before looking at the hall entrance. And there they were, NCT 127, all looking dapper and charming.

Yukhei's heart ached as he caught Jungwoo's figure, because the room was full of guests dressed up with all pretty with sparkling jewels dangling from their necks and around their wrists but Jungwoo looked like a an absolute greek god in his suit. Their diamonds had nothing on the way Jungwoo's eyes sparkled and the corners of pink lips tugged when their eyes met. And that blonde hair, fuck. He looked amazing with any hair color, but his bleached hair made him look like a creature from the heavens. Yukhei was there when he told him he was going to go blonde via face call but Yukhei didn't expect it to make him look so ethereal in real life. He wanted to thread his fingers in it, ruin it, make him a mess. Yukhei was the textbook epitome of being whipped and he didn't mind one bit.

Their choreographer might have been the one getting married, but Jungwoo stole the show along with his heart all over again.

He exhaled a shaky breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. Beside him Kun gave a reassuring hand squeeze.

Much to his dismay, however, the unit sat across them. Yukhei swallowed his disappointment. His distress didn't seem to go unnoticed by the older boy as he kept stealing glances and biting his bottom lip at Yukhei, but his face was difficult to read, and he was desperate for Yukhei like he was for him, Jungwoo didn't show it.

Just as Yukhei was starting to plan out another approach strategy in his head, the blond across him got up, subtly nodded, and left the room. To Yukhei, Jungwoo was giving mixed signals. He froze in his seat calculating whether he should follow him or not for so long that Kun had to kick his ankle.

"Aren't you gonna chase after him?" He hissed in his ear. "If you're going to, do it now, before the wedding starts!"

Yukhei stood up awkwardly from his chair and declared to his members that he needed to pee before running off to whichever direction Jungwoo took.

He found the toilet not far from the front door and was greeted by a pacing Jungwoo in front of the stalls.

The moment Yukhei opened the door and Jungwoo spotted him, the latter rammed into his arms, nearly knocking both of them onto the marble toilet floor.

Jungwoo clung onto him like a man being dragged by the current clinging onto a raft to survive. His fingers grasped the back of Yukhei's suit like he needed it to live, and when he sighed a weak, shaky 'Xuxi' against the boy's shoulder, Yukhei melted.

They stumbled into a nearby stall and locked it with haste with the most effort two could manage while attacking each other's lips and finally, finally, Yukhei could back Jungwoo up against a wall and press their bodies close.

"Hyung," Yukhei gasped against Jungwoo's mouth. It's only been a month and they're already acting like men in drought. "Zeus. Woo. Baby."

Jungwoo stole another kiss, unable to sate his longing for the feeling of Yukhei's lips slotting against his. "Xuxi. Fuck. I was starting to think you weren't coming."

"Mm, 'm sorry. You know I can't take a hint if my life depends on it."

They kissed one more time and parted with a wet sound, Yukhei resting his foreheads together as they caught their breaths in each other's space.

"Woo-hyung."

A hum.

"I've missed you."

"I know, sweetheart."

Yukhei pressed a kiss onto Jungwoo's jaw, to which the older swatted his shoulder to remind him they didn't have the moment to themselves and still had duties to be done and a world to be faced. "Xuxi," he whispered, "don't leave bruises on me."

With lots of self control, Yukhei managed to pry himself off Jungwoo's neck. "Woo. Zeus, at least let me suck you off, please."

Jungwoo tilted his head and watched through his half-lidded eyes, exposing even more milky skin tempting Yukhei to mark them. "Go on, then."

Yukhei should be embarrassed by how quick he was to drop onto his knees and made a work to undo Jungwoo's trousers, ones that hugged his small waist perfectly and made his ass look like a whole meal, but fuck if he gave a damn.

Jungwoo's cock sprang free from its confinement and Yukhei immediately lapped at the head, feeling prideful when a ragged groan escaped Jungwoo's parted lips.

He spent no time in enveloping Jungwoo's whole length in the heat of his mouth and was rewarded by a whispered profanity.

Jungwoo carded his fingers through Yukhei's hair to yank his head up roughly, and Yukhei couldn't help but unzip his trousers and palm himself through his soaked underwear, whining when their eyes met. Jungwoo looked like a hot mess and Yukhei was sure he looked even worse with spit and precum running down his chin.

"Good boy, Xuxi." He purred. "Can't even go a month without my cock down your throat, can't you?"

Yukhei whined and the vibrations had Jungwoo throwing his head back against the wall in ecstasy.

The younger was close. He knew after a month of not touching Jungwoo he wouldn't last any longer than five minutes, so he pulled his mouth off Jungwoo and managed a hoarse ' _coming_ '.

Instead of letting him back to work, though, Jungwoo pulled his hair and growled, "You're not coming until I say so, slut," before shoving himself back in Yukhei's mouth.

And god, Yukhei loved it. It turned him on beyond measure to experience his usually soft and gentle boyfriend having his way with him, using him for his own pleasure.

Unconsciously, he palmed himself harder and started shoving Jungwoo deeper into his throat as much as he could until he nearly choked.

He whined when Jungwoo grunted and released his seed inside Yukhei's mouth, the liquid warm and familiar. Jungwoo pulled Yukhei's head off him, the blond's breathing heavy and sweat sticking bleached fringes onto his forehead. Jungwoo pushed a thumb between his boyfriend's lips to see his cum pooling in Yukhei's mouth. "Fuck, Xuxi."

The only thing hotter than Jungwoo having his way with him might be Jungwoo swearing.

"Swallow it, pup."

Yukhei obeyed and opened his mouth to show Jungwoo it was empty.

Jungwoo smirked with satisfaction and helped the taller up by his arm before he pushed him down to rest on the closed toilet seat.

"Good boy, Yukhei," he positioned himself between Yukhei's spreaded legs, pecked the Chinese boy's lips, and shoved his hand into Yukhei's underwear to start tugging on his dick, the taller too sensitive to not thrash and moan brokenly, hips lifting to chase after the feeling of Jungwoo's firm grip around his shaft.

"Please, Woo," he sobbed quietly, "wanna come, please, daddy."

"Look at you, such a wreck," Jungwoo cooed breathlessly, face still pink and sweaty from his own orgasm. "You wanna come, Xuxi? Come for me."

Yukhei was sobbing out of desperation when he finally did as told, jaw going slack and thighs shaking with the weight of his hips. Jungwoo worked him through it, milking him until he landed on his ass with a tired huff.

The Korean pressed a tender kiss onto Yukhei's sweaty crown and extracted just enough tissues to clean both of them up (both of them being mostly Yukhei) as the latter sat in exhaustion. Jungwoo might have been rough, but he was also careful to not stain any of their rented suits and meticulous in cleaning up Yukhei's cum off his toned stomach.

The wet tissues hit the bottom of the trash bin with a disgusting slap, and Jungwoo helped Yukhei wear his trousers and fix his rucked shirt.

Jungwoo caressed his cheek softly, and Yukhei, who found himself being dommed by his boyfriend with an innocent facade just minutes ago, thought he was looking at an angel smiling down at him from the heavens.

"Woo." He whispered.

"Xuxi, I have to leave early."

Jungwoo's heart ached at the way Yukhei's eyes widen in disbelief. "Snoopy..."

"I know, honey." He kissed him again, and this time, it was gentle and full of regrets and apologies. "It's prerecording. I'm so sorry, baby. Next time, Yukhei, I swear."

_Next time, we won't have to return to our friends disheveled and on the clock. Next time, no leaving me as I try to contain my heartbreak. Next time, no such thing as not knowing when we'll meet each other again. Next time, all the time in the world, just for you and me._

_Next time._

**Author's Note:**

> last time i posted a luwoo smut i woke up to ot20 interaction at prepixx's wedding and it was the best damn thing to happen in my nctzen career so far so let's see how this works out
> 
> update: it DID NOT dO AnYThiNg


End file.
